


Bound in blue

by Molly_Malone



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Представьте себе Родни МакКея, обнаженного.





	Bound in blue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bound in Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42993) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> За бетинг огромное спасибо bfcure!

] **Lace**  
Произношение: \'lās\   
Функция: _глагол_  
Форм (ы): laced; lac•ing   
Этимология: среднеанглийский, от англо-французского _lacer_ , от латинского _laqueare_ – опутать, обольстить, от _laqueus_  
Датировка: 13 век

 

Представьте себе Родни МакКея, обнаженного. Я знаю, это не так уж и сложно. Я также знаю, что, вероятно, вы предпочли бы представить обнаженного Джона Шеппарда, но, боюсь, сейчас он полностью одет – в синие джинсы, черную футболку и носки, стоит несколько в стороне, а его глаза прикованы к Родни. Он не имеет ничего против того, чтобы быть обнаженным, просто Родни попросил его не раздеваться. Джону всегда трудно сказать ему “нет”.

Так вот, представим: Родни МакКей, обнаженный. Он стоит посредине комнаты Джона Шеппарда, ближе к кровати, чем к ряду шкафчиков, но все же в паре шагов от них. По комнате расставлены свечи, от которых исходит ровный свет и тепло. Их пламя придает бледной коже Родни золотистый оттенок. Дальше на прикроватном столике рядом со стаканом воды лежит нож. Не беспокойтесь, он нужен только для непредвиденных ситуаций.

А теперь представим веревку. Сгодится любая старая веревка: из альпинистского снаряжения или шелковый шнур или даже связанные вместе шнурки. Подойдёт всё, если только вы можете представить это рядом с кожей Родни МакКея; можете представить, как петли веревки охватывают его запястья, перекрещиваются на его груди, как гладкий шелк или, возможно, грубая пенька вжимается в нежную кожу. Если вы представили себе шнурки, возможно, в соски Родни врезаются узелки. А может быть, и нет. Детали не важны. Кроме одной, потому что это не обсуждается.

Веревка синяя.

Глубокого синего цвета, оттенка неба так высоко над облаками, что воздух становится совсем прозрачным, и можно увидеть мерцание звезд даже среди бела дня. Этот цвет очень подходит глазам Родни, и он это знает. Потому он её и выбрал. И как раз для этого и нужен нож, на случай судорог или какой-нибудь чрезвычайной ситуации. Но пока давайте забудем об этом, сейчас нас это не касается.

Так что у нас есть веревка, свет и Джон Шеппард, по уши влюбленный в Родни МакКея. Но прежде чем мы перейдем к Джону, ласкающему Родни так же, как веревка и свет свечей, позвольте мне рассказать вам еще немного о том, как она оплетает Родни. Конечно, у вас будет свой собственный образ, но, пожалуйста, на минутку позвольте мне рассказать вам о моем.

У меня веревка из хлопка, кстати. Так гораздо удобнее для чувствительной кожи.

Мы начнем сверху, синяя веревка спускается вниз по обе стороны шеи, перекрещивается на груди и скользит вниз по телу Родни, обвиваясь несколько раз вокруг его талии, прежде чем добраться до паха. Оба конца веревки спускаются вниз, огибают его яйца и сходятся в ложбинке между ягодиц, а потом крепятся узлом к петлям веревки на поясе. Контраст между темной веревкой и светлой кожей захватывает дух, но еще более притягательна веревка, обернутая вокруг основания члена Родни, из-за нее его яйца выступают вперед, а член гордо и уверенно торчит вверх. Здесь контраст между темно-синим и розовым оттенком пурпура; и если вы сейчас посмотрите вместо Родни на Джона, вы увидите, что у него практически слюнки текут.

И я не шучу, он сглатывает, прямо сейчас, потому что это лучше, чем капающие через край слюни, для старшего офицера Атлантиды это неприемлемо. Даже когда его глаза неотступно следуют за веревкой на всем ее пути по телу Родни, следят, как она опутывает его ноги петлями, перекрещивается, совсем чуть-чуть, достаточно, чтобы просто красота превратилась в произведение искусства.   
А что же с руками Родни, спросите вы. Да, я еще не упомянула про них. Но это только потому, что на них почти ничего нет, понимаете? Синяя веревка не вьётся по его напряженным бицепсам, вокруг локтей тоже ничего нет. Только вокруг запястий и чуть выше кольца веревки стягивают его руки за спиной, так, что они расположены параллельно друг другу. И их видно, только если его развернуть спиной, а я это делать не хочу. Мне нравится вид спереди.

Так вот, представим Родни МакКея обнаженного, связанного и прекрасного, стоящего в свете свечей посреди комнаты Джона Шеппарда. Его дыхание сейчас немного чаще обычного и лицо раскраснелось, но вы видите, насколько ему это нравится - отказаться от контроля над ситуацией и передать его Джону, знать, что не случится ничего, что он не захочет, что Джон никогда не навредит ему. Ничего другого не нужно, ни кляпа, ни повязки на глаза, только надежность веревки. И пока мы смотрим, Джон подходит ближе к Родни, проводит ладонями по его предплечьям (мышцы Родни прогибаются под прикосновением, и он не отшатывается, наоборот, льнёт к рукам) и тихо спрашивает: 

\- Ты в порядке?

Родни кивает, и Джон улыбается в ответ, и ведет руку ниже, от локтя дальше по боку, вниз к ягодице и дальше по тонкой линии веревки в ложбинку. Родни резко втягивает воздух, когда палец Джона замирает в миллиметрах от его мошонки. Его бедра толкаются вперед, совсем немного, так что головка его члена натыкается на грубую ткань, закрывающую ряд пуговиц на джинсах Джона. У него перехватывает дыхание.

Джон улыбается, делает шаг назад и удерживает Родни за плечи на месте.

– Эй, не надо этого, – он улыбается еще шире. – По крайней мере, пока.

Родни фыркает, но все же молчит. Он склоняет голову, возможно, чтобы восстановить равновесие.

Его соски напряженно торчат. Он выглядит просто великолепно.

Джон проводит пальцем по веревке на груди Родни вниз до самого паха, а потом снова ведет палец вверх, вверх по тонкой нежной коже возбужденного члена Родни. Дыхание Родни снова сбивается, по его телу пробегает легкая дрожь.

– Тебе идет синий цвет.

Видите? Я же говорила.

Джон сейчас улыбается во весь рот, но выражение его лица – нежное. Любящее. Палец одной его руки замер на кончике члена Родни, поэтому вторая рука начинает бродить по телу. Вверх, вниз, наискось по коже Родни, лаская везде, куда могут дотянуться пальцы, играя с его сосками и выписывая круги вокруг его пупка. И Родни реагирует на это так изумительно, он вздрагивает, задыхается и покрывается румянцем от щек вплоть до груди.

– Такой красивый, – шепчет Джон, и Родни тихо вздыхает. Он поднимает голову и смотрит на Джона, просто смотрит, его взгляд открыт и доверчив, а глаза синие, такие синие.

Джон целует его. Я думаю, что он должен, по крайней мере, я не могу представить, чтобы он поступил иначе. Его руки придерживают Родни за бока, он целует сначала один уголок изогнутых губ, а потом и другой. Он прихватывает губами нижнюю губу Родни и проводит языком по верхней, ухмыляется и быстро чмокает Родни в нос. Родни открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, а Джон пользуется этой возможностью и втягивает его в настоящий поцелуй, открытый, с участием языков и, похоже, зубов.

Представьте: Родни МакКей, обнаженный и связанный, руки за спиной, вжатый в полностью одетого Джона Шеппарда, как приклеенный, от колен до груди. Его член зажат грубой тканью джинсов Джона, но он, кажется, этого и не замечает, как не замечает и теплую руку Джона на своей спине, надежно придерживающую его между лопаток. Родни закрыл глаза, и весь отдался поцелую. Он издает тихий возглас протеста, когда Джон начинает вести его спиной вперед. Но он не спотыкается, а если бы и споткнулся, Джон поймал бы его.

Кровать у Джона узкая и низкая, но вы и так это знаете. Джон прерывает поцелуй, но ему трудно расстаться с нижней губой Родни и каждый раз, когда он отрывается от него, он снова и снова наклоняется, чтобы прикусить ее или провести по ней языком. Но, в итоге, он все-таки отпускает его, облизнувшись и прокашлявшись, он делает шаг назад, еще шаг, и Родни остается около кровати. Он медленно открывает глаза и проморгавшись, внимательно смотрит на Джона. Он тяжело дышит, в свете свечей головка его члена блестит от влаги. У Джона на джинсах в паху темнеет влажное пятно.

– Ложись на кровать, – говорит Джон, и Родни удивленно приподнимает бровь, как бы утверждая, что это не так-то и просто со связанными за спиной руками, но мне кажется, Джон знает, что Родни сможет удержать равновесие, потому что он в ответ точно так же приподнимает бровь. Родни обиженно надувает губы – я не знаю, как это описать по-другому – но он встает спиной к кровати и медленно садится, потом отодвигается к центру и поднимает ноги на кровать, его грудь вздымается, а мышцы рук играют так красиво. Джон не может оторвать от них взгляда, и я его понимаю. Я бы хотела пройтись по бицепсам Родни губами и языком.

Собственно, Джон так и делает. Он становится на колени рядом с кроватью, и его губы прижимаются к плечу смущенного Родни. Я думаю, его губы проходят по буграм мускулов Родни, заставляя его хватать ртом воздух, когда он облизывает солоноватую кожу или, возможно, слегка прикусывает ее. Или не слегка, а так, что останется овальная красноватая отметина, может быть даже синяк, который не сойдет еще несколько дней. А Джон уж постарается, чтобы он появился

Но Родни уже нетерпеливо ерзает на простынях, трётся, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить сладкую пытку, и Джон отрывается от него, напоследок проводит пальцем по отметине и ведет ладони вниз по рукам Родни, к локтям и ниже, к петлям синей веревки, обвивающей его запястья. Он обхватывает своей рукой сжатую кисть Родни, успокаивая его и одновременно проверяя, не холодная ли она. Веревками очень легко нарушить циркуляцию крови, но у Родни кисти рук теплые, значит все в порядке.

Джон встает на ноги и целует Родни в висок.

– Хочешь выпить чего-нибудь?

Родни качает головой, и его бедра слегка дергаются вверх.

– Родни, – твердо говорит Джон, и Родни вздыхает и замирает на месте.

– Нет, – его голос хриплый и такой низкий, что он сам чуть краснеет от смущения. Но Джон молча ждет и Родни добавляет на выдохе: – Спасибо.

Джон улыбается и в награду быстро проводит ногтем по правому соску Родни. Тот резко втягивает воздух. Он прекрасен в теплом свете свечей, отбрасывающем танцующие тени на его раскрасневшуюся кожу; синяя веревка на нем мерцает мелкими золотыми крапинками. Его грудь быстро поднимается и опускается, и видно, как на его шее бешено бьётся жилка.

Не знаю как вы, а я могла бы представлять себе такое каждый день.

– Ложись, – наверное, скажет Джон, и будет придерживать его между лопаток, пока спина Родни не коснется простыней. Родни попытается устроиться поудобнее – его руки связаны за спиной, помните? – и Джон скажет ему приподнять бедра, и пристроит там подушку, чтобы ослабить нагрузку на его руки. Рука Джона задержится на ягодице, теплая ладонь нежно сожмет прохладную плоть. Родни улыбнется Джону, а Джон улыбнется Родни, и не нужно напрягаться, чтобы увидеть между ними всю эту невысказанную любовь.

Джон ведет свою ладонь вверх, его пальцы попутно играют с кольцами веревки на теле Родни, его другая рука рядом с головой Родни, он наклоняется и снова целует его. Не прерывая поцелуя, он забирается на кровать, его грудь под слоями одежды почти касается голой кожи на груди Родни, между его одетыми в джинсы ногами голые бедра Родни. Он отрывается от губ Родни, покусывает его за подбородок, за шею, проводит языком по ключице и, наконец, обхватывает губами один сосок и нежно посасывает его.

– Ахххх, – глаза Родни закрыты, а из открытого рта вырываются частые вздохи, он весь извивается от таких прикосновений. Его бедра подергиваются, с каждым движением его член утыкается Джону в живот. Джон обводит языком маленькую розовую ареолу и улыбается, когда Родни низко стонет от этого. Сейчас он опирается на один локоть, его голое предплечье тесно прижато к боку Родни, а вторая рука поглаживает зад Родни, потом спускается по его бедру и снова поднимается, чтобы обхватить мошонку Родни.

Родни снова издает стон, на этот раз отчаянный, хриплый и протяжный.

Мне нравится этот звук, а вам?

Джону он тоже нравится, поэтому он поглаживает яйца Родни – снова этот протяжный красивый стон – а затем ведет руку вверх, ногти чуть цепляют веревку, обвязывающую основание члена Родни – еще один резкий вздох и движение бедер – и его ладонь оборачивается вокруг члена Родни.

– Черт, Джон! – это сложно назвать криком, голос Родни слишком сильно дрожит и срывается. Джон в ответ лишь снова кусает и сжимает. Родни вздрагивает под его руками, его затуманенный взгляд направлен в потолок. Джон уже перешел к другому соску, он кусает, посасывает и щекочет его языком, но Родни даже не замечает. От него только слышно эти тихие “ах-ах-ах” и я не думаю, что он может их контролировать, не больше, чем испарину на лице или покачивания бедер. Не больше, чем он может контролировать руку Джона, которая ритмично ходит вверх-вниз по его члену и скоро сведет Родни с ума.

– Ты хочешь кончить? – большим пальцем Джон размазывает влагу по головке члена. – Или растянем удовольствие?

– Я… – Родни моргает и облизывает губы. Он прерывисто дышит, все его тело раскраснелось. Он выглядит так соблазнительно. – Тебе решать.

Джон просто принимает это как должное, он согласно кивает и еще раз сжимает член Родни. – Да. Думаю, сейчас тянуть не стоит.

И он склоняется и берет член Родни в рот. Родни испускает невнятный крик и вскидывает бедра, но Джону это не мешает, он кладет руку на живот Родни и слегка прижимает его вниз к кровати. Его другая рука снова скользнула меж ягодиц Родни, его пальцы играют с веревкой, перекатывают и прижимают ее к отверстию, снова вызывая эти протяжные беспомощные стоны. Его губы движутся по члену Родни, заглатывая все больше и больше, и стоны Родни переходят во всхлипы, невнятную мольбу, его оргазм уже так близко, что это видно по расслабленному выражению его лица и подрагиванию рук и ног.

Но он не может кончить. Пока не может.

Сейчас Джон сосет, выкладываясь на полную, звуки его шумного дыхания и влажное причмокивание идеально дополняют жаркие умоляющие стоны Родни, его пальцы играют с концом веревки, которая обхватывает основание члена Родни и затянута скользящим узлом, вертят этот узел туда-сюда в такт с движением головы вверх-вниз. Джон довольно добрый человек, если не слишком его доставать, а у Родни сейчас в каждом выдохе звучит “Джон”, и мне кажется, что я уже готова представить, как Родни кончает.

Так что, пусть Джон развяжет веревку.

Родни вскрикивает и кончает, выгнув спину, каждая мышца его тела сведена от напряжения, когда он изливается в рот Джону. Джон проглатывает все до последней капли, и всё это время его руки ласкают Родни, гладят вверх-вниз по бокам. С последним протяжным всхлипом Родни оседает обратно на кровать, весь раскрасневшийся, взмокший и размякший. Выпустив его член изо рта, Джон все еще продолжает поглаживать Родни, ласкать его плечи, грудь, живот, ноги, всё тело, как будто это нечто очень ценное и хрупкое. Он перекатывает Родни на бок, не обращая внимания на тихое возмущение, распускает узел и разматывает петли веревки на запястьях Родни. Он не трогает руки Родни, даже со всеми предосторожностями мышцы все равно чуть сводит, и снова укладывает его на спину, а потом сам пристраивается рядом с ним на своей узкой кровати и нежно его обнимает. Родни льнет к рукам как кот и, наконец, раскрывает свои ясные голубые глаза. В его взгляде нет ни следа обычной неуверенности, наглости или хвастовства. Только бесконечное доверие и откровенная нежность, и Джон, кажется, несколько потрясен тем, что он видит, он целует Родни в висок и обнимает его еще крепче, пока тот потихоньку засыпает.

Наверное, вы спросите, а как же Джон, разве он не хочет кончить?

Хороший вопрос. Может быть, он уже испытал оргазм. Может быть то, как Родни вздрагивал и напрягался под его руками, настолько завело его, что он кончил себе в штаны в тот момент, когда Родни кончил ему в рот. А может быть, через какое-то время он поднимется, разденется и будет ласкать себя, пока не кончит, может в ванне, а может прямо на голого Родни. А может быть он не станет себя трогать, продлит это сладкое мучение, так и будет иногда вжиматься в бедро Родни и ждать, пока тот проснется.

А может, просто предположим, что есть еще одна веревка. Она стягивает Джону яйца и обвязывает крест-накрест его член по всей длине, а жесткий узел завязан как раз на самом чувствительном месте под головкой и каждое движение только еще сильнее затягивает веревку. А Джон хочет кончить, хочет так сильно, что он чувствует это желание от пальцев ног до горла, но он не может. Не может, потому что Родни ему еще не позволил.

Но знаете что? Наверное, я оставлю вам возможность представить это самим.


End file.
